


Secret Santa

by sacredsymbol821



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredsymbol821/pseuds/sacredsymbol821
Summary: Chrom needs to battle finals and his feelings for Robin at the same time.





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twoturtlesinabathtub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoturtlesinabathtub/gifts).



Chrom stared at the white haired man in the grocery store, studying the soups in the aisle like he had either too many choices or not enough.

There were many things you didn’t expect to see during the Holiday shopping season, but the fact that Robin was out of his room during finals week is what surprised him the most. He wasn’t used to Robin coming out of his room much, actually. He worried about his next door neighbor alot, but he wasn’t going to admit that in the middle of the grocery store.

He watched as Robins eyes lit up, and he grabbed a can of chicken noodle soup before going so fast that he banged into Chrom’s shoulder, which caused the can to clatter to the ground, and Chrom to catch him quickly.

“Hi, stranger.” He grinned at Robin, who frowned at him.

“What are you doing here at this hour, Chrom?” He asked him, righting himself before picking up the can.

He thought for a moment, then put it in his basket.

“Well, believe it or not, I had spoiled milk in my fridge and Frederick went home for the semester so I had to buy it myself.” He answered the other man.

“You? Buying your own groceries?” Robin grinned, and Chrom felt his face flush.

“I know. I’m sure if Lissa were here, she’d be shocked too.” He managed to say, despite the heat around his ears and his heart rate increasing to way too fast.

He felt like he’d been doing laps around the school track, and finding Robin in the supermarket did nothing for the strange ailment he was feeling.

He backed away slowly and walked as briskly as he could down the aisle before paying for his milk, leaving Robin to wonder what had just happened.

************************************************************************************************************* Unfortunately for Chrom, he had forgotten that they were next door neighbors. As he got his groceries out his car, he remembered the fact and cursed himself for running. Hopefully Robin wasn’t in his room, and doing something that whatever people like him did.

He made it to his empty dorm room without incident, nearly tripping over a pile of clothes he’d left on the chair that had tumbled onto the floor while he was out, and barely paid attention to them after he nearly tripped on them and nearly threw his milk in the fridge before slamming the fridge door. 

He went to his bed then, and laid down for a good few minutes before he heard a knock on his door. Chrom groaned, and walked over to his door to see that it was in fact a very put out looking Robin.

Who looked like he’d been sleeping at his desk again, since his hair was up in places it shouldn’t have been. 

It was adorable.

Chrom hated him.

His eyes turned to the door knob. He didn’t have to open it if he didn’t want to, he realized. He could pretend he was asleep, and then he wouldn’t have to deal with him right now.

He looked back towards his bed.

Except he hated lying to Robin, and doing that would make him feel worse than if he just talked to him.

He turned back toward the door, and breathed in for a minute before turning the knob just in time to see Robin yawn, before looking at him.

“You came back late.” The other man told him quietly.

“I had other stuff to do.” He explained.

He barely remembered buying his sister her christmas gifts, or the long line he was on, but it had taken him two more hours to get home before he flopped on the bed.

“Are you okay? You ran out of that store like you were on fire.” Robin told him finally, breaking a very long silence that Chrom didn’t realize because he was lost in his own thoughts. 

He opened his mouth, then closed it again.

His insides were definitely on fire right now- he could feel his blood boiling, and it was rooting him to the spot, unable to move, or to speak.

“I’m fine. I just had to get home to study for the math final.” He found himself saying.

“Did you study for it beforehand?” Robin looked at him quizzically.

“No.” He admitted.

“Do you need help studying?” Robin asked him.

Chrom’s felt heat return to his face again. He could barely concentrate with Robin a few feet away from him in conversation. There was no way that he would be able to concentrate on anything other than Robin when he was sitting shoulder to shoulder with him.

“Nope! I’m good! Goodnight, Robin!” Chrom answered, and before the other man could protest, he closed the door and walked over to his desk before taking out his chair and opening his bookmark, which was still on chapter one. He had alot of cramming to do.

*************************************************************************************************************

Chrom walked out of his math final, relaxing just a little bit as he did so. He was glad that was over, and that he was almost home for a month before next semester, where he could recharge. He didn’t have much else to do on campus but pack, and walked back to his dorm room to do so, since he wasn’t being picked up until tomorrow.

His room was still a mess when he got back, and he realized he needed to pack everything that was on the floor, as well as clean it up.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, before organizing everything into his suitcase the best that he could. It was going smoothly when he found something on his floor that he wasn’t expecting, and it made him stop what he was doing.

Robin had lost his watch a few weeks back, and had spent forever searching for it, and it was under his bed.

Slowly, he took it out from under his bed and checked to see if it was still ticking. The time was correct, and the watch seemed to be in perfect condition. It was pristine, just how Robin kept all of his things.

Chrom still had packing to do, but he couldn’t leave Robin’s watch on his half clean desk with a clean conscience. He left his suitcase on his bed and wandered out into the halls of the dorm. It was eerily quiet- everyone was either home or home mentally, as well as cramming. Before he could second guess himself, he turned the corner toward Robin’s dorm and knocked on the door. 

Robin opened the door and stared at him like he’d grown three heads since they had last seen each other the night before. 

“Chrom? What are you doing here?” He asked. 

Chrom looked down at his hands to remember the watch was the reason he was there.

“I … uh… came to apologize for how I acted yesterday.” He told the other man. Robin continued to stare at him.

“Thank Goodness for that! You’ve been acting really weird lately, and after that conversation in the grocery store, I was sure I’d done something to you, but wasn’t sure what.” Robin told him.

“Also. I came to bring you back your watch.” Chrom told him, looking at the ground to not show that he was blushing.

“My watch?” Robin echoed, tilting his head to look at Chrom better.

“Yeah. I found it under my bed.” He explained lamely.

“Oh. Thanks.” Robin answered.

A silence fell between them.

“Chrom, can I have my watch back?” Robin asked quietly.

“Oh, yeah, sure. Here.” Chrom answered, and held it out to him.

Robin took it from him casually, and Chrom pretended he didn’t feel sparks go down his arm as Robin’s fingers grazed over his.

“Now that’s over with, I’m going to go to pack now. My room’s a mess.” He said, and walked away from Robin’s room before something stopped him, and he turned around, and then made the biggest mistake of his life- he looked into his eyes.

“Hold on a second, Chrom.” Robin began, and took a step out of his dorm room.

He was fixed to the spot, and his legs picked that moment to not work.

“Yes?” He asked quietly. His heart stopped beating.

“How did your final go?” Robin asked, and he groaned inwardly as his heart sank to his stomach.

“I thought it went pretty well.” He answered.

“How was yours?” He said automatically.

“It went fine.” Robin nodded, then took another step toward him.

Suddenly, the fire alarm went off, and Chrom grabbed Robin’s hand and quickly ran out the dorm, stopping only when he saw that snow was falling on the ground. The rest of the people in the dorm hall had also gone outside.

They waited the alloted amount of time, before they overheard security come by and tell the students that it had been a false alarm. He couldn’t help but grin at the murderous looks that many of the students gave the security officer before slowly filtering in back towards the dorm.

Only after everyone had gone inside did Chrom realize he was still holding Robin’s hand.

“Uh, sorry.” He told him, before going to let go of his hand.

Robin, however, didn’t.

“Chrom.” He said pointedly, and Chrom turned to him.

“What?” He asked, his face flushing again. He could see Robin’s breath from where he was standing. 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” He told him.

“You don’t?” He asked incredulously, and turned around to face Robin.

“No, I don’t.” He answered, and even though it was nighttime, Chrom could see that the other man was blushing.

He couldn’t find it in him to speak then, so he swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled at him.

His head was spinning because Robin was so close to him, and he was getting really tired of it. The snow disappeared into Robin’s white hair, and he was entranced by it.

This time, he looked into Robin’s eyes on purpose, and he knew then that he had to tell him.

“Robin… I wasn’t entirely truthful yesterday.” Chrom began.

“What do you mean?” Robin asked.

“The real reason I’ve been avoiding you… is because I have a crush on you.” He said before his brain knew what he was doing, the words tumbling out his mouth before he realized what he had said.

Robin stared at Chrom for a very long time, and Chrom wasn’t sure if he was breathing or not. His stomach clenched, and he was barely aware of the cold on his skin.

Finally, Robin smiled.

“I didn’t realize that was the reason you were acting weird, but hearing you say that made me incredibly happy just now.” He admitted, then laughed.

Chrom felt a lift weight from his whole body, and laughed too. 

“We should probably head back inside. It’s freezing out here.” Robin noted.

The walk to Robin’s dorm was longer than he wanted it to be, but at least they were both warm now.

Robin stopped in front of his door, before taking out his keycard and opening the door.

“Goodnight, Chrom.” He told the man.

Then, he realized something.

“Wait, Robin do you like me back?” He blurted out.

Robin put his hand on his temple. 

“Of course I do!” He answered.

“Are you sure?” Chrom asked, not believing what he was hearing.

“Would you like proof?” Robin demanded.

“Proof?” Chrom echoed.

Suddenly, Robin’s lips were on his and he just stared at him before Robin pulled away just as quickly.

“Yes. Proof.” Robin answered.

Chrom stood there for a minute, trying to process what had just happened as the world spun around him. Then, he smiled.

“Goodnight, Robin.” He finally said, and closed the door to his room.

The snow fell outside as everyone got ready for Christmas, but Chrom felt like he had gotten exactly what he wanted for Christmas, and couldn’t stop smiling, even when he went to sleep later on that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time attempting Chrobin, so I hope I got their characters through okay, even if it was in an AU setting. With that out of the way, I hope everyone had a happy and healthy holidays! One of my resolutions this year was to publish more stuff. I'm off to a good start with this, I think, so I hope everyone enjoyed reading it, especially twoturtlesinabathtub, who is a very good friend and my Secret Santa in the Secret Santa I ran!


End file.
